


Boundaries

by madbunnifun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, eventually, possible drug use, there will be smut, this is my first fic that i'm actually posting anywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbunnifun/pseuds/madbunnifun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger was all to eager to graduate high school, go to college, and get on with his life. That all crumbles down two weeks into summer vactation when he learns that his sex friend, Annie Leonhart, is pregnant. And she's keeping it.</p><p>Three months later, college has started. He's excited to finally be back in school, but what will people think when they find out he's a father-to-be? That's when he meets Levi, the unenthusiasic librarian who has a bitter taste for sarcasm. Eren quickly becomes enamored to the older man, for reasons that even he himself can't quite understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturdays are great

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is really short because it’s sort of an introduction chapter, I guess? But anyway, I’m having a really fun time writing this and I hope you guys like it. I’m anticipating this whole thing being fairly long, like, actually, really really long. I’d like to apologize in advance for lack in description of physical appearance. I just unconsciously assume everyone knows what the characters look like, soooo I never really go into great detail on that. Anyway, enjoy!

Eren shifted in his seat uncomfortably, a sigh escaping him as he settled deeper into the chair. He was dressed rather casually; a dark green form fitting t-shirt paired with light grey jeans. 

This was definitely not on his list of how he expected to spend his Saturday morning. In fact, this isn’t how he wanted to spend any morning, let alone a Saturday one. His ears hadn’t even registered the click of a door opening, and he almost jumped out of his pants when he heard his name being called.

“Eren Jaeger? Eren, are you here?” 

Erens blue-green eyes turned towards the door that was being held open at the other end of the room. A brown haired woman with glasses; who was probably just a nurse, was staring intensely at her clip board.

“Jaeger? Did I say that right?” Her eyes scanned the room, a wide smile appearing when a boy who she could only assume had to be Eren was making his way to her. Rather slowly, at that. He shuffled his feet, his hand mindlessly pulling at a loose string on the hem of his shirt. Eren cleared his throat when he finally stopped in front of her, not bothering to meet her eyes. 

“That’s me.” He unconsciously scratched at the skin around his nails, a nervous habit that he hadn’t even bothered to notice he had.

The nurse waved for Eren to proceed through the doorway and down the hall, following right behind him. She was oddly cheerful, and gave off an extremely weird vibe. He couldn’t put a finger on what it was about her that did this, so he just silently shrugged to himself and kept walking.

“Eren, I’m doctor Hanji. But you can skip the formality and just call me Hanji, considering we’ll be seeing each other a lot these next few months.” So she wasn’t just a nurse. 

He shrugged, pushing his hands into his front pockets. “Okay.”

“Ah, here we are!” She was showing off another weird smile, something he figured was a normal occurrence for her. 

Eren stopped at the door she had pointed out, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and barely making another move as he eyed the doors’ handle.

“Well, are you going to go in? You don’t want to keep your girlfriend waiting.”

Eren snapped back, “She’s not my girlfriend.” He hadn’t meant for his tone to be so harsh, and gave an apologetic glance before looking somewhere else again.

Hanji still adorned a smile, but it was less intense than before. She could easily tell he was nervous, and why wouldn’t he be? She gave a small chuckle to try and ease the tension, “Don’t worry, Eren. Everything will be fine. You’re in my care now, I promise you that everything will be alright.” The doctor pushed open the door and held it ajar for Eren, signaling for him to head inside. After another few seconds of reluctance, he stepped into the room with Hanji closely behind. 

Eren immediately regretted coming here as soon as he heard the door close, but even more so when he saw the blonde haired girl sitting in the patients chair in the middle of the room.

“Eren.” Annie gave him a quick nod of acknowledgment, her blue eyes practically burning holes into the side of his face. She looked unnaturally relaxed in her zipped up jacket and plain grey sweat pants. 

“Hey, Annie.” He couldn’t look at her, not now. Not after what he did to her.

Doctor Hanji eagerly chimed in, clapping her hands once with enthusiasm. “All right! Let’s get to business. I’m so happy you’ve both chosen to keep it.”

This had Eren struggling for words, he wanted to argue, challenge her that no; he did not have any choice in the matter. Annie’s cold stare kept him quiet.

“Me too.” After a slightly awkward pause, Annie nodded expectedly towards Eren. She could tell he desperately had something to say.

He gulped, trying to choose his words wisely. It felt like he was walking on a tight rope, inevitably doomed to fall to his death at any given moment. “I just.. I don’t see how this is good for anyone. I know I have no real say in the matter, but how is this the best decision? For any of us?”

Annie’s gaze landed on Hanji, who was overly enthusiastic about this.

“Eren, we know you’re worried about this. It’s a lot of responsibility, I know. But you’ll be great, I’m sure of it. Plus, you’re right. You kind of have no say in the matter. Now that we’ve got that out of the way, let’s talk about some important medical stuff.”

Hanji asked Annie routine questions, what she ate, when she exorcised. How often she had sex. 

“Why do you need to know that? She’s already pregnant.” Eren was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He had only been half listening to the conversation, but it was a miracle that he had stayed quiet for even that long before interjecting.

Hanji waved her hand dismissively, “Just basic questions. I have to fill out all these forms properly or the secretaries will have my ass mounted out front.”

Eren slumped more against the wall, hoping that maybe it would swallow him up and he wouldn’t have to exist anymore. 

It was barely twenty minutes later when Hanji started putting her papers back into a folder with Annie’s name on it. “Well, that’s it for today. Everything is filled out and I gave you your dietary plan, the schedule for your visits.. Eren, you’ll be coming again too, won’t you? You’ll come for the ultra sounds, right?” Hanji was apparently super excited about that, which luckily for Eren, wouldn’t be for at least another six weeks.

Annie didn’t even give the guy a chance to answer, shooting out a quick “Of course he will”, before sliding herself out of the chair. 

Hanji looked eerily content, “Good. If you’re having trouble with anything, don’t hesitate to call. Even if you just feel weird or something, it’s better safe than sorry.”

The doctor gave her final goodbye and departed the room, leaving Eren and Annie to themselves for a brief staring match before they too headed down the hall and out to the parking lot.

Eren had driven them both here, and he was not at all looking forward to the ride home.

After a severely uncomfortable silence, at least for him, Eren decided that there was a conversation they could simply not go without having.

“Did you tell anyone, yet?” He stared at the road, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as he waited for Annie’s answer.

“No.” She didn’t give indication that she was going to say anything more, so Eren took the initiative to continue.

“Oh? Are you going to? I mean, you’ll start showing sooner or later. How will your parents take it? I guess a good question is how my dad will take it. We aren’t even dating. Also, just throwing this out there, but I’m not marrying you. So if anyone so much as mentions anything about that, you shoot them down immediately. It’s not happening. We had great sex, which is what got us here in the first place, but that’s all we had. I really hope-“

Annie sighed, cutting Eren off from his seemingly unstoppable rant. “Eren.”

He glanced over at her, a knot forming in his stomach. “Yeah?”

Her gaze softened as she spoke up, “Chill. There’s nothing to worry about. I don’t want to marry you either, no offense. My parents might have a problem with that, but they’ll get over it. We just have to stress the fact that we weren’t even together in the first place. It was strictly physical and nothing more.” Annie turned towards the window, propping her chin up in her palm to passively stare at the passing scenery. “It’ll all work out.”

By this point Eren’s grip on the wheel had considerably lessoned, his white knuckles returning back to their normal, tan shade. 

“I hope you’re right.”


	2. Getting started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this 4 days ago but I just now got to my laptop I'm sorry

Eren threw himself onto his bed, a tired huff muffling itself into his pillow. Although it was only around 10 in the morning, he felt both physically and mentally drained. 

He had just returned from dropping Annie off at her home. Before saying goodbye, she had told him that she might as well break the news to her parents right away; it would be easier if they knew about it sooner. She planned to get everyone together for dinner that same night, Eren had of course said it was fine, but there was no way he actually wanted to go through with it. 

“Well, there goes the next eighteen years of my life.” He sighed, pissed at the world. Pissed at himself.

He had just graduated high school not two weeks ago, and now all his plans for the future (not that he could really even say he had many) had basically diminished in the blink of an eye. All because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. His eighth grade teachers were right; sex just wasn’t worth it.

A knock on his door had him sitting up in bed, waiting for whoever had interrupted his thoughts to come into his room.

“Eren? Where were you? Do you want some breakfast?” The person in question was his sister, Mikasa. Well, adopted sister, but that didn’t matter to him. They shared a connection even without blood being involved. 

“I’ll tell you at the table. What are we having?”

“Okay. Pancakes.” 

“Dad?”

Mikasa breathed in slowly, “…He’s up. I think he heard you coming in. I asked him to join us for breakfast, too.” She tugged at the red scarf around her neck, a present from Eren when they were younger that she never seemed to be without.

Eren groaned.

“Be nice.” She narrowed her eyes, giving her brother a stern look before turning back towards the hall, “Don’t take too long to come out. I want to hear about where you snuck off to this morning,”

“…Yeah.” Eren sighed as Mikasa closed his bedroom door, immediately flopping back down and burying his face back into his pillow. “This.. sucks.” 

Telling Mikasa was just one steep hill he knew he could manage to get over, but his dad was a whole mountain of its own. Eren never got along with his dad, they’re personalities clashed way too much. Grisha always had a bad temper, even over the most trivial of matters. There was no way this was going to end well.

He peeked up to see the picture frame of his mom sitting on his bedside table; she was smiling brightly. He had placed it there a few days after she had died, so in a sense she could always watch over him. He reached his arm out and grabbed the photo, sitting up again with his knees pulled tightly up to his chest. He rested his chin atop them and looked longingly at the photo in his hands. 

“Annie’s pregnant. Yeah, it’s my fault.” He whispered to her, telling her the events that had taken place only hours before.

“She’s keeping him. Or her. I don’t know why. And I know what you’re thinking, we’re not getting married.” He smiled at that, talking to his mom about anything made him smile. “We don’t even like each other that much. We were only in it for the sex.” Eren bit his lip, burying his face into his legs.

“I wish you were here.”

-

The breakfast table was relatively quiet for the most part; however the scraping of knives against plates did little to relieve the room of its tension. 

Only a few minutes into the meal had the person that Eren dreaded talking to most about that morning decide to break the silence.

“Mikasa tells me you went out this morning without saying anything. Where did you go?”

Eren looked up from his pancakes to see his dad’s eyes fixated on him. He looked annoyed, to say the least.

“I was.. Uhm.. How should I say..?” He breathed in sharply as he watched the impatience in his father’s expression grow.

Grisha sighed and put his utensils down, “Just get on with it.”

Eren put down his silverware as well, resigning his hands to his lap. He squeezed his thigh as he looked back down at his plate. “I was at the doctor’s office.”

Mikasa’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Why would you go there? You’re not sick.” She paused, adding quietly, “Are you?”

Eren looked up again, scanning both his father and Mikasas’ faces. He let a nervous laugh slip through almost clenched teeth. 

Deep breaths, you can do this.

He relaxed as much as he could at that moment, and then continued. “No. I went with Annie.”

Fortunately his dad had resumed eating, paying more attention to his food than he was to the conversation. Annie’s health had nothing to do with him.

Mikasa took another bite of her breakfast before pressing further. “Why?” She wouldn’t give up until she got the whole truth out of him, leaving no questions unanswered. “I didn’t think you guys were that close.”

“Uhm, well we aren’t. Not really.” Eren’s finger nails were now digging into his skin through his pants. 

She raised a brow, indicating for him to continue.

“She’s pregnant.”

At this, Eren’s father looked up again. “And she asked you to go with her because..?” He knew. He had to know. He was just throwing the bait for Eren to sink his teeth into and then ultimately be pulled to his untimely demise.

Eren’s eyes traveled to his hands, not daring to look at his dad. Or worse, Mikasa. He could only imagine the look of horror on her face at that moment.

“It’s mine.”

Silence.

No one was moving, no one said anything.

For what seemed like an eternity to Eren, it was just unbearable silence.

Finally, Mikasa spoke up. “Eren.. Are you serious? You’re joking right?” She glanced at Grisha, hoping he would join her in saying that it was all just one big prank. He didn’t. Their dad simply continued eating, not saying a single word.

Eren pulled out enough courage from deep inside himself to continue, he had made it this far so there was really no point in stopping now. “It’s not a joke.”

Eren’s dad threw his fork down with such force that it bounced off the table and onto the floor, which made Eren involuntarily flinch back into his chair. He was angry. Furious, even. “It better be a fucking joke. I swear to god Eren, you piece of shit. What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you always have to fuck everything up? I won’t be a part of this, you’re on your own.” Well that wasn’t new, his father never bothered to be a part of anything in his life before; so why start now? 

More cursing, followed by insult after insult. Eren didn’t say anything, he just kept staring at his hands. At least he had stopped gripping his thigh so tightly.

Honestly this was to be expected. Eren’s dad didn’t give one shit about his son, so why wouldn’t he be angry when that same son would be providing him with even more trouble?

Eren interrupted, “They’re coming over for dinner.”

“What?” 

He sighed, at least his dad has stopped yelling. “Annie and her parents. They’re coming here.” His gaze drifted back up to his Grisha’s face, “For dinner.”

His dad huffed, opting to not respond as he stood and left the room. His bedroom door was heard being slammed shut seconds later.

Eren shakily ran a hand through his hair, slowly letting his eyes fall on Mikasa. “You’re not going to yell at me too, are you?”

She sighed, “No, Eren.” A comfortable quiet followed suit, but only until Mikasa’s worries got the best of her. “What are you guys going to do? What about college?”

Eren cleared his throat, “We’re going to talk about that tonight, when we’re all together. Annie’s most likely made up her mind about everything already, but I think she wants her parents to feel like they at least have a little say.”

Mikasa nodded, her expression unreadable. “What about you? Have you made up your mind?”

“Not yet.”

They both let the conversation die at that, there wasn’t anything else that needed to be said that couldn’t wait until dinner. Eren started clearing the table and put the dishes in the sink, tensing up when arms snaked themselves around his waist from behind and a face was buried between his shoulder blades.

“I’m here for you, okay? Always. Even when dad abandons you and you think you have no one else.”

“…Yeah.”

-

Eren spent the rest of the day cleaning up around the house. It’s not that it was messy, but it wasn’t that clean either. He organized some clutter, swept, mopped. Moving around kept his mind busy, that way he wouldn’t have to think too much about how that evening was going to turn out. 

Annie hadn’t texted him any bad news, so he figured it was okay for him to assume that her parents weren’t totally freaking out about this. Or maybe they already had and that’s why she wasn’t able to say anything. He shook his head and resumed vacuuming the living room, thinking about whether or not he should shower and change or if what he was wearing now was acceptable. He chose to keep on what he had.

-

The doorbell had Eren to his feet faster than his brain could even register that he was moving. He stopped himself halfway to the door, taking a calm breath as he waited a few more moments before continuing down the hall and looking through the door scope. Which was unnecessary, considering he already knew who was on the other side. He forced a small smile and opened the door to let his guests inside.

“Mr. and Mrs. Leonhardt, Annie. Please come in.” He stepped aside, gesturing for the three to go down the hall and into the living area.

They settled down on the couch, Eren sitting in an arm chair adjacent to them.

“Mom, dad. This is Eren. Eren, these are my parents.” Annie wore her usual stony expression as she glanced from her folks to Eren and back. Her mom looked like an older version of her, and her dad had deep wrinkles with greying blonde hair. His wrinkles deepened further as he frowned, scanning Eren up and down. He grunted and crossed his arms, not having anything to say. Annie’s mom crossed her legs, but didn’t offer anything up either.

Eren tried to force another smile as he spoke, “We’re having pasta for dinner. I hope that’s okay. My sister is making it-“

Annie’s father leaned forward in his seat, “Listen, boy. We’re not here to talk about food. We’re here to talk about our daughter’s future and how you’re going to take responsibility for this.”

“O-Of course..” Eren’s nails were digging into his thigh again, at this rate he’d break through his skin in no time. “After thinking about it I decided that I should just go to school like I had originally planned. I have a job lined up already. It’s not the best pay in the world but it’s better than nothing. When I graduate I’ll be able to find something more permanent and-“

This time, it was Annie’s mother who cut him off. “Eren, we are more than capable of helping you two out financially if need be. Annie tells us you’re not.. together.” A sour look crossed her face, “Which means you won’t be moving in together. That being said, do you fully plan on paying child support?”

“I.. I mean I’ll help out any way I can..” 

Apparently this was enough to satisfy her, she seemed pleased enough. “Good, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Eren looked to Annie, but she only shrugged. 

“Where are your parents?” Dread flashed through Eren when his eyes darted back to Annie’s father.

“..My mom passed away a while ago, and my dad..”

“Is right here.” Everyone turned to see Grisha standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He’d been silently listening to the conversation, waiting for a good time to announce his presence. “And what about you, Annie? What are your plans?” He was glaring intensely, which really had no affect on her.

“The same as Eren. I want to go to school. I’ll be living at home until I’m able to find my own place.” 

Eren’s dad opened his mouth to say something else, most likely a smart-ass retort, when Mikasa peeked her head in from the kitchen.

“Dinner’s ready.” She was gone just as quickly as she had appeared.

Annie’s parents were the first to stand, heading towards the kitchen with Grisha on their tails. He introduced himself properly and started a conversation that Eren was glad he couldn’t hear. He wasn’t sure why his dad had even bothered to come out of his bedroom when he blatantly stated that he wasn’t having anything to do with this baby.

Eren was pulled out from his thoughts when Annie’s hand suddenly gripped his shoulder. He looked up at her, confused.

“You’re going to Trost University, right? I’ll go there too.” Her hand fell to her side and she turned away.

Eren took to his feet, only taking a couple steps forward while he watched Annie walk away. “I’m sorry.” 

She only glanced at him briefly, “Don’t be.”

-

At the start of dinner they had talked mostly about the baby, what were they going to name it? Eren would take him or her in on weekends if he could, right? He would watch the child when Annie was at school or work, right? And visit a lot? He would go shopping with her, change diapers, and go to doctor’s visits with them, wouldn’t he? Of course he would. He may have been bad at making good decisions, but he wasn’t irresponsible. Annie knew that when it came down to it, he would be there for her and his child.

Grisha stayed quiet, it seemed he didn’t have anything relevant to add to the mix.

With the serious talk finally out of the way, it was time for some more lighthearted conversation. Eren was bombarded with questions from mostly Annie’s mom, basically about what he liked to do in his spare time and how he was planning to spend his summer. They even laughed a little at some jokes Annie’s dad threw in there. It turns out he was a pretty likable guy when he wasn’t ready to punch the kid who’d knocked his daughter up.

It wasn’t long after dinner when they decided it was time to hit the road, which nobody at all minded.

“It was nice meeting you, Eren.” Annie’s mother smiled warmly, she had obviously taken a liking to him in the short time they were able to chat.

“You’re a good kid.” Annie’s dad held out his hand, which Eren gingerly took and was taken slightly off guard with the older man’s tight grip.

Even Annie smiled. It wasn’t bright and warm like her mothers, but it was still more than Eren had ever seen. “Thanks, Eren.”

He smiled with them, Mikasa joining him in goodbyes before closing and locking the front door. 

Grisha had disappeared to his room, not at all surprising. His silence since dinner was out of character, though. Maybe having all day to think in his room had brought him to a new light. Maybe the way Annie’s parents were handling the situation with such ease and forgiveness had given him a change of heart. Probably not.

Mikasa made Eren go sit down, she said that since he’d spent the day cleaning that it was only right for her to take over now. She was in an oddly good mood, dinner had gone better than she had expected as well.

Eren sighed as he sank into the couch, finally realizing how tired he actually was. He pulled himself back up, mumbling a goodnight to Mikasa before shuffling off to his room. 

As Eren climbed into bed he couldn’t help but smile. Besides his dad’s outburst in the morning, the day had not been a complete disaster. For once in the short time since he found out about Annie’s pregnancy he felt like everything was going to be okay. It was all really, really going to be okay.

-

Eren spent the next month hanging out with friends, going to parties, trying to have as good a time as he possibly could. Mikasa had actually encouraged this, because why not enjoy himself while he still could? School was starting in less than two months, which meant less time to do, well, anything.

The person he hung out with the most was Armin, his childhood friend. In fact, Armin had been the very first person Eren told about getting Annie pregnant. As soon as he had hung up the phone with her he had immediately called the short blonde, who listened with care and told him that no matter what happened it would all turn out for the best. At that point he hadn’t believed him. But now, it didn’t seem like anything was all that bad. Even Grisha stayed relatively calm over the subject, which again, was totally out of character for the man. 

-

It was a blaring hot Tuesday night, the AC was cranked and the two boys were lounging on the couch in nothing but their boxers. No one else was home, Eren’s dad was gone for a few weeks on a business trip and Mikasa had gone over to Annie’s house to hang out. Eren noticed that the two had gotten a lot closer since that night they all ate dinner together.

He started thinking about what that meant. Maybe they were only bonding now because they were both significantly connected to him. Mikasa would want to be close with her niece, or nephew, so it only made sense that she was close to the mother as well. Though, he did remember that one time Annie stated that his sister was “totally doable.” So maybe it was something else, maybe they-

“—Eren. Earth to Eren!” Armin poked his friends cheek, eyes wide with curiosity. “What were you thinking about just now?”

Eren rubbed his cheek and sat up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He smiled playfully, “..Nothing really.”

“Mhm..” Armin raised a brow in suspicion, opening his mouth to try and guess where Eren’s thoughts were only to be cut off.

“You want to order a pizza? I’m starving.” 

Armin half rolled his eyes, obviously aware of the subject change. “Sure, I could eat.”

Eren plucked his cell phone from the coffee table and dialed the number he’d memorized a long time ago. He ordered their usual; a large extra cheese pizza with a side of breadsticks. And garlic sauce, there was always a need for garlic sauce. 

Eren placed the phone back onto the table after finishing the call; he was going to return his attention to the television until he noticed the peculiar look Armin was wearing.

“What?”

Armin took a few seconds to think about his choice of words, nodding with determination when he’d chosen them. “I want to talk about it.”

Eren slowly blinked, “About.. what?”

Armin gave him a you know what I’m talking about look.

“Fine, fine.” Eren shifted his position, throwing his legs over Armin’s lap so he could lean back into the couch. “What exactly about it do you want to talk about?”

“Well, firstly how are you feeling? Like, I know you said you’re doing better now, but are you really? You’re not going to run away, right?”

Eren rolled his shoulders; he couldn’t admit that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. He shook his head, “Of course not, I know you realize how selfish of me that would be.”

“I just wanted to make sure that you realized it.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not depressed or anything?”

Eren pulled himself up, sitting straight so he could properly look at Armin. “Well, I guess I was at first. A little. I didn’t know what was going to happen.. It might not be so bad.”

Armin smiled, “It’s good that you think so.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes! Like.. Have you guys picked any names yet?”

Eren fell back onto the couch again, his legs still sprawled across Armin’s lap. “It only came up once, and we didn’t stay on the subject since we won’t be able to know if it’s a boy or a girl for a while. In fact, I think Hanji said a little over three months from now?”

“Oh yeah! Annie had her first ultrasound today, how did that go?” 

Eren couldn’t help but to laugh at how keen Armin was, even if his friend’s curiosity made him happy. “It was interesting to say the least. I didn’t look, well it’s not that I could see anything, anyway, since there was a blanket or whatever. Well, it wouldn’t have mattered if I looked either way since I’ve seen everything already but-“

Armin snickered and Eren replied with an eye roll, “It looked cool on the screen, but there really wasn’t much to see yet.”

“Did Annie think it was cool?”

“I don’t know, I can never tell what she’s thinking.”

“Do you-“

There was a sharp knock on the door which had them both turning their heads in that direction.

“Finally!” Eren pulled his legs off of Armin and grabbed his wallet, starting towards the hall.

“Don’t you think you should put some clothes on?” Armin headed into the kitchen to grab them some drinks while Eren answered the front door.

“Oh who cares? It’s probably that really old guy anyway.” Eren unlocked the door, smiling to himself as he heard Armin laughing and shouting “That’s even worse!”

His smiled faded when he had to look down to meet narrow, grey eyes. The short man raised a brow, seemingly amused at the almost naked teen in front of him.

“Forget something?” His voice was low and smooth as his eyes traveled over Eren’s torso, which caused a blush to creep up into his cheeks. Maybe he should’ve slipped into something after all.

“N-No.” Eren cleared his throat as he opened his wallet, trying not to look back at those eyes. He hadn’t expected the pizza guy to be sort of hot. Who was he kidding, this guy radiated sexy. His black hair, high cheek bones, perfect cream complexion. Just the way he held himself was something to drool at. Even his height added to the allure. “How much do I owe you?”

“16.45.”

Eren pulled out a 20 and exchanged it for the food, “Keep the change.” He thought he saw shortie smirking, but he couldn’t say for sure. 

“Thanks. Maybe next time you’ll give me the full view, hm?” He just winked, right? Eren definitely saw him wink.

Eren’s eyes widened, cheeks flushing further as the guy continued smirking and turned to walk away. He never cared about gender before, but then again he'd never met a man who actually made him think about that type of thing. He couldn’t stop his eyes from falling down to the guys ass for a few quick seconds before shutting the door and returning to the living room. 

Armin was already back on the couch, feet propped up on the table with his drink in hand. “What took you so long?”

Eren muttered inaudibly as he put the boxes on the coffee table and dropped onto the couch.

Armin grabbed himself a slice, stuffing it into his mouth with a questionable look directed towards Eren.

Eren was covering his mouth with his hand, trying hard to hide his slight smile. He didn’t know whether he should be flattered or mortified that he totally just got hit on by a pizza delivery dude. Well, it's not like he was exactly wearing appropriate attire for social interaction. He shook his head, still smiling as he reached for a slice of his own. “We are never ordering from there again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off if this seems kind of rushed and well that's because it is.. I wanted all these scenes to happen but I really want to get to some Eren and Levi loving too because well //snorts  
> Anyway a few things that will be explained later:  
> 1\. Why Grisha's attitude suddenly changed and he decided not to be a butt face and flip out all the time and also why he's an ass to Eren in the first place  
> 2\. How Eren's mom died because it's gonna be extremely important  
> All the characters will be introduced/mentioned in the next chapter at some point  
> I think that's it  
> I had not planned the pizza scene at the end, it wasn't supposed to be like that but I mean Levi needs a summer job too right? And when I thought of it I couldn't stop myself from typing away and I loved it so there it stays  
> Next chapter Eren starts college and officially meets his future boyfriend


End file.
